1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to DNA sequences and more particularly to synthesizing DNA sequences.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,903 issued Apr. 23, 2002 to Francesco Cerrina et al. for a method and apparatus for synthesis of arrays of DNA probes provides the following background information, “The sequencing of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is a fundamental tool of modern biology and is conventionally carried out in various ways, commonly by processes which separate DNA segments by electrophoresis . . . One such alternative approach, utilizing an array of oligonucleotide probes synthesized by photolithographic techniques is described in Pease, et al., “Light-Generated Oligonucleotide Arrays for Rapid DNA Sequence Analysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 91, pp. 5022-5026, May 1994.”
International Patent Application WO 02/095073 by Peter J. Belshaw, Michael, R. Sussman, and Francesco Cerrina published Nov. 28, 2002 and assigned to the Wisconsin Alumni Research Foundation describes a method for constructing a DNA construct of defined sequence. The method begins with breaking up the sequence into a plurality of overlapping DNA segments using computer software. A DNA microarray is then made on a substrate in such a way that each single stranded probe on the array is constructed to be one of the overlapping DNA segments needed to make up the desired DNA construct. Then the probes are all released from the substrate. The probes will then self assemble into the desired DNA construct.